


Resquicios de Cordura

by Ulfrsmal



Series: Crevices Of Sanity [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Force Choking (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulfrsmal/pseuds/Ulfrsmal
Summary: Ya no importaba cuán tardía fuera la hora, o cuán destartalada estuviera la pequeña habitación en la que Hux había decidido pasar la noche. No cuando todo lo que tenía cabida en su mente era el hombre besando su cuello, llevándole en volandas hasta unas cajas que, maravillosamente, soportaban el desorden general mejor que los polvorientos despojos bajo sus siempre bien abrillantadas botas.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Crevices Of Sanity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699894





	Resquicios de Cordura

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue escrito en 1 hora 12 minutos, el día 15 de junio de 2016.

Ya no importaba cuán tardía fuera la hora, o cuán destartalada estuviera la pequeña habitación en la que el General Hux había decidido pasar la noche. No cuando todo lo que tenía cabida en su mente era el hombre besando su cuello, llevándole en volandas hasta unas cajas que, maravillosamente, soportaban el desorden general mejor que los polvorientos despojos bajo sus siempre bien abrillantadas botas.

Cada vez que Kylo Ren lo levantaba a peso, Hux obtenía un placer que era de todo menos secreto. Le echaría la culpa a esa extraña conexión que otros gustaban en llamar "la Fuerza", pero, francamente, las ventajas que había hasta entonces encontrado eran de lejos mucho mejores y más cuantiosas que las desventajas.

Sobre todo cuando Kylo tenía, mal que le pesara a su superior directo, más fuerza de la que Hux tendría nunca. El General no era exactamente débil físicamente hablando, y mentalmente tenía más barreras que cualquier otra persona que Kylo hubiera conocido nunca, pero Kylo sabía cómo manejarlo para hacer que se sintiera cono una muñeca de trapo entre sus esbeltos brazos.

Kylo sentó a Hux sobre las cajas, manteniéndolo en vilo durante unos segundos adicionales para asegurarse de que las cajas no cedían bajo el peso del hombre al que Kylo había aprendido a respetar por las malas. Hux lo notó, y se permitió una sonrisilla autocomplaciente al tiempo que hundía los dientes en el estrecho espacio separando el blanco cuello y la clavícula en frente de sus narices.

Kylo emitió un sonido suave, algo a medio camino entre un gemido en toda regla y una especie de gruñido casi animal. Hux pudo sentir el momento exacto en el que su entrepierna dejó de colaborar con su cerebro y empezó a actuar por su cuenta, la muy cabrona, y un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo. Kylo se limitó a sonreír contra su pelo y a sujetarlo más próximo a sí mismo, disfrutando de los pequeños resquicios de locura impregnando la mente de Hux.

Fóllame. Duro. Rápido. En mi cama. Sin parar. Llévame hasta allí en tus brazos. No me sueltes. Sólo fóllame.

Kylo dejó escapar otro sonido que guardaba un cierto parecido con el que haría un wookie en celo. Estaba a punto de perder el control sobre sí mismo, y eso le asustaba y le excitaba a partes iguales.

Le excitaba, porque Hux lo deseaba tanto como Kylo lo deseaba a él, y saber eso le hacía extrañas cosas a sus entrañas, cosas en las que Kylo no quería ni empezar a pensar.

Y también le asustaba, más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir delante de Hux, porque no conocía lo que su propia fuerza combinada con la Fuerza podrían llegar a destrozar cuando llegara al orgasmo.

Porque no sería la primera vez que se despertaba después de un buen polvo sólo para encontrar el cuarto hecho unos zorros. Ni la primera mañana en la que tenía que vestirse, o terminar de vestirse, en la calle porque su compañero de cama lo echaba a patadas.

Kylo se consideraba decente en la cama. Aunque nadie le creería después de oír las guarrerías que cruzaban por la mente de Hux cada vez que Kylo lo llamaba "General". Y no siempre en un contexto sexual.

Usar la Fuerza para detectar si los pasillos estaban vacíos era sencillo. Proyectar invisibles chispas a través del aire, un aviso de su llegada, era aún más fácil.

Acallar los sonidos entrecortados de Hux cada vez que sus muslos rozaban los ropajes de cuero de Kylo, no tanto.

Al final, la única solución aceptable (léase, la única que siempre funcionaba a la primera, y por ende la que Kylo acababa usando) fue cerrar una mano invisible alrededor del cuello de Hux, usando gran parte de su Fuerza para mantenerlo en silencio.

Kylo sabía que era lo bastante fuerte como para aguantar el peso de Hux durante los escasos cinco minutos que tardó en llevarlo hasta la enorme cama del General, pero no había calculado lo exigente que su propio deseo podía llegar a ser. Cerrando la puerta dando un portazo con un simple movimiento de muñeca, Kylo se dejó caer junto a Hux con el suficiente tacto como para no aplastarlo.

Hux sonrió y lo acerco a su pecho, besándolo con una fiereza que Kylo nunca había conocido en hombre (ni mujer, ni criatura) alguno. La ropa voló por la habitación, y los gemidos combinados de ambos reverberaron por las paredes, y Hux no estaba ni de lejos lo suficientemente lúcido como para agradecer que estuvieran insonorizadas. Kylo tampoco lo estaba, no mientras se enterraba en Hux tan profundo como humanamente podía, mordiéndole la piel tan a menudo como su entrecortada respiración se lo permitía, sabedor de que la noche era muy joven, y de que siempre se tendrían el uno al otro, mal que le pesara a la pobre Millicent, que había ido a ocultarse en el amplio baño con tal de no oír las continuadas declaraciones de amor sin palabras que se dedicaban el uno al otro.


End file.
